Teenage Mom Rush!
by Elise the Writing Desk
Summary: Alice is just a poor farmer. It had been years since she met Gray, from middle school. And when they finally met, he dumped a child on her. Huh? Wait...WHAT? AU. First child: Ace - Chapter 4: Ace's Desire
1. Chapter 1

_For _BrokenBlackCat_, get better soon! :)_

* * *

**Teenage Mom Rush!  
**_September 6th 2013  
_plot: Elise the Writing Desk, Characters©QuinRose

* * *

Becoming A Teenage Mom?

* * *

"Alriiiight! Today is harvest time!" Alice cheered with high energy as she picked her sickle and headed for her oat field.

Here's Alice Liddell, a poor, orphaned farmer girl. She's 16 years old, and her parents died leaving nothing but a small oat field, a cow named Frederica and a horse named Billiard.

She was heading to the field, when a familiar dark-haired man came holding a kid in his hand. Alice froze in her spot, realizing who that might be.

"Could it be...!?" she twitched. "Ma and Pa actually left me ten million debts!?"

And with that, she dashed away. The man was startled, and he told the kid to run and chase her.

"Alice Liddell! Get bac here!"

"No! I have nothing to do with the debts!"

"Debts? I'm not trying to make you pay anything—I'm Gray, Gray Ringmarc."

She stopped and turned to see the man and the boy panting, approaching her. It was indeed, Gray Ringmarc, her middle school friend. He's holding a kid in his hand.

"Oh, Gray! Sorry! I thought you're a debt collector."

"This woman is a fool." The kid commented harshly.

"Oi! Keep it shut, buddy! You're just an annoying lil brat." Alice snapped at the brunet kid angrily.

Gray sighed and pushed the kid to her. "Alice, this is Ace."

"This annoying kid is your son?" Alice asked.

Gray shook his head. "Nope. He's yours now. Please take care of him."

"HEEH!?" both Ace and Alice screeched in disbelief when Gray bowed politely.

"I don't wanna live with this idiot!" Ace protested.

"I'm just a poor farmer! I never had sex! How can I possibly have a kid...and this annoying brat of all people!" Alice complained frantically.

Gray held his hands in front of his chest and shook his head stubbornly.

"No. There's no mistaking it. Alice, from today, you're going to be a teenage mom."

* * *

**BAM. Clich****è****, huh? If you're interested, kindly spare your time to leave **review**!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Teenage Mom Rush!**

* * *

The Hideous Contract!

* * *

"Noooooooo!" Alice shrieked, her voice echoed in the fields. "I'm just a teen! I don't wanna be a mom! This brat is already fourteen! I can't possibly be his mom!"

Ace raised his eyebrows; "Eh? How do you know I'm fourteen, old hag?"

"Beats me. And…WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" Alice started to chase the brunet kid with her sickle.

"Uwaaaah! Murderer! Murdereeeer!" Ace shrieked as he ran.

Gray cleared his throat and pulled out a file from his coat. "Alice, do you recognize this contract?"

Alice stopped chasing Ace and ran back to Gray, narrowing her eyes on the paper. "Ah! The inheritance contract! Of course, I signed it!"

"Then," Gray flipped the first page, revealing another sheet. "That means you have also signed this."

Alice froze and gaped. The first contract's signature was…carbon-copied!?

And the contract was…AN ADOPTION LETTER.

**I will take **Ace** as my **son**, and if I can't do my role as a mother for him, I shall lose my farm and pay 10 million dollars to cover my parents' debts.**

**-Signed, Alice Liddell**

"EEEEH!? HAH!? HUUUH!?"

Ace snatched the contract and twitched. "What the hell!? I don't want to be the son of this foolish girl!"

Gray pulled out another file. "Do you remember that you've signed this?"

Ace glanced at the new contract. "That's the kendo scholarship I attended three years ago until today." He froze. "Don't…tell me." He snatched the paper and flipped it, revealing the carbon-copied contract under it.

"No. Way. No!" he shoved the contract to Gray. "This is a trick! They tricked me! They tricked me into signing this without my knowing! I shall sue this to court!"

Alice stared at the kid. "Do you even have money, brat?"

SMACK

"Shut up, idiot! Don't remind me!" Ace had smacked the teen with a broomstick. "I will never call _you_ my mother!"

Gray then opened his palm to Alice. "With that being said, I'm asking your field papers and ten million dollars."

"Eeeeh! Wait! I don't have ten freaking million dollars, dude!" Alice pulled her hair. "You brat! Don't say that already!"

"Ack! You're actually thinking of trying to fulfill that contract!?" Ace grimaced in disgust. "Kiss my ass! Bah!" he looked away and started to stomp angrily, leaving the two.

"Well, Alice Liddell…?"

"Gray! You were my middle school friend! I even cooked you lunch that one time!"

"I'm just a lawyer…just doing my job." Gray sighed, ruffling his dark hair. "Well, for the mean time, just try to get him call you 'mother'. Be nice to him. He might be rough and talks harsh, but he's a young-world-champion kendo athlete. He signed the contract to join the kendo academy in Japan, and the academy made a deal with your parents because they don't really want to waste money taking care of him."

Alice twitched angrily. Sure, dump everything on her. "But what about his parents?"

"Ace is an orphan. He doesn't have a surname because he's raised in the orphanage." Gray opened his suitcase and pulled a book. "Here's the guide, listing all things about Ace. Good luck, Alice Liddell." He stuffed the book to her and bowed, walking away.

"Wha—but…Aaargh! This is impossible!" Alice whined and glared at the book in her hand. She then turned to where Ace had gone, and groaned.

"Whatevs! I'm harvesting my oat! I will get ten million dollars! Who the hell wants that annoying brat as a son anyway!?" she scoffed and picked her sickle, walking to the fields again.

Unknown to her, Ace was behind an apple tree. He flinched when he heard what she said, clenching his fists angrily. The boy rolled his eyes and scoffed. Ace shoved his hands into his pockets and started to walk away from the fields.

"Hmph, idiot. Who the hell wants _you_ to be a mother anyway? Ugly old hag."

SMACK

"I heard that, annoying brat!" Alice threw an apple to his head.

"Ow! Leave me alone, will ya!?"

"Hell no!" Alice twitched, crossing her arms. "There's no way I can get ten million dollars!"

Ace smirked. "What? So you're gonna try to be my mother? Heh, foolish idiot trying to fulfill foolish contracts." He stuck out his tongue. "I will NEVER call you my mother! Ugly idiotic old hag!"

The teen girl broke the broomstick in her hand and switched to her sickle again.

"You…little…brat…"

Ace shivered. "Ah? No way!? That's a Super Saiyajin Power Burst!?" he started to run. "Aaargh! I'm going to get killed!"

"Get back here ya braaat!"

* * *

**There, slightly longer! **

**Hey guys…guys…GUUUYS! GUESS WHAT!? My college…is…near an amusement park! YEAAAHH! WHOO! *do the squiggly dance***

**See you next Saturday~! Don't forget to leave **reviews**!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Teenage Mom Rush!**

* * *

Ace's Guidebook

* * *

"Hey, Ace...look, cookie!" Alice waved the cookie as she ran around the irritated brunet. "You want some? Come on, I know you want it!"

Ace laughed, clenching his fists. "You are truly an idiot. It doesn't help with you being ugly and old."

A vein popped on her temple, but Alice forced to keep a smile.

"I have comfortable straw bed at home...and I can cook...and I have a horse, a cow...Come on, let's be a family!"

Ace stopped walking and chuckled darkly. "You're a very irritating person. Heh. I'll call you VIP." He shot a look at the older girl, who flinched. "I will _never_ be your stupid family. I will _never_ call you mother. Hmph. You're..."

Alice fell silent, since Ace's exterior wavered, and his eyes were filled with pain.

"You're just the same." He coldly said and ran away from the oat fields.

~.X.~

"I will never get to pay that loadshit of money if this keeps going on..." Alice twitched,and pulled out the guidebook.

**All About Ace**

"Yeah...gotta use all help I can get." She sighed and opened the book. "Let's see about this annoying brat..."

**Hi! Welcome to Ace Guidebook! Here you'll find everything you need to know about him~**

(This sounded like a manual)

**In this page, will be explained Ace's background:**

**Age: 14  
Weakness(es): directions, maps, common-sense  
Like(s): outdoor  
Skill(s): sword-arts, cooking in open-fire and survival**

**Ace was an orphan from Kansas, and was adopted by a Japanese business man; originally, he planned for Ace to take over his company, but then the man discovered Ace's talents on Kendo. Later on, Ace was handed over to a Kendo Academy and became a world champion.**

**When he was going to return to his adoptive family, his adoptive father, Mr. Kawamura had married a woman and she gave a birth to a baby boy. Due to this, Ace was handed away to the Kendo Academy.**

**Because Ace had been giving a great contribution to the Academy, they felt indebted and agreed to take care of Ace—**

Alice slammed the book close. She blew her nose and wiped her teary face.

"Sniff...what...what the fuck!?" the farmer girl sobbed. She then pocketed the guide and began to run to where Ace had left.

And then, she found him by the river, using a hand-made spear, hunting for fish. Ace sensed her arrival and turned to her with a cold look.

"What do you want...Huh?" he quirked his eyebrow. "VIP, you're crying? That looks ugly."

Alice trembled, but then went into the water, snatched his spear, and broke it into two, leaving the boy gaping wide.

"Oi...VIP...WHAT THE HELL!?"

Alice ignored him and snatched his right wrist, dragging the boy.

"Wh-What are you doing!?" Ace struggled and stood still. "I'm not coming with you, old hag!"

He fell silent seeing Alice's face, she gave him a deadly serious look, and she didn't let go of his wrist.

She bit her lower lip and sighed.

"Please," she said. "...Let me be your family!"

* * *

**GWARSH...I'm glad I'm on time. Next Saturday is 21st...and I'm moving out at 22nd, so I'm not sure if I can update...Anyways, kindly review if you have time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Teenage Mom Rush!**

* * *

Ace's Desire

* * *

"This is a house?" Ace twitched as he stared around Alice's humble house with a nasty stare. "Not a dump?" he bent down to take a scattered t-shirt on the ground.

"Sh-Shut up! And give it back." Alice huffed and snatched back her dirty t-shirt, blushing in embarrassment. "Anyway...I'll clean up a bit so we can stay here."

Ace made his way as he pleased into the house and scoffed. "There's only one bed, though. I'm definitely NOT sleeping with you, VIP."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that." Alice nodded knowingly as she gathered her scattered stuff. "But there's enough room to make a new straw bed!"

Ace looked startled. "Starbed?"

"Straw-bed." Alice repeated, and grinned. "I just harvested the oats. The straws just need to be washed, and then I'll make a net to be filled. After that, you can sleep on it!"

"Why don't you have normal cotton bed...?" the brunet frowned in distaste.

"Hey, in the 18th century, people sleep on straw beds!"

"We're in the 20th century, FYI."

Alice laughed and waved as she threw her clothes into a basket. "Shut up, if you don't like the straw bed, you can always sleep on the floor then. Straw beds are amazing, I guarantee. Now, find somewhere to sit down while I cook you something."

Ace raised his eyebrows. The boy then sat down in the bedroom, watching Alice preparing ingredients.

"I'm allergic to failure dishes, by the way." Ace told her, and then looked down to pat the old straw bed. He hummed and shrugged, before dropping his back to the straw bed.

The brunet was surprised; it wasn't terribly soft but wasn't terribly hard; a bit rough but warm and felt perfect to sleep on. The smell of fresh straw was refreshing as well.

Alice had consulted Ace's guidebook to make sure he had no allergic, and then began to cook. It didn't take too long to prepare grilled cheese sandwich, but when she served it, the brunet brat was already asleep on her bed.

"Heh, haughty brat." She twitched and set down the plate. She stared at the younger boy for a while, and smiled. "Told you so, right? I knew you'd like it."

Alice chuckled and stretched. "Yup, time to work!"

~.X.~

After washing the straw, Alice set them to dry out, and then she sat down to make the bed net. It was a hot day, but she felt refreshed since she already cleaned her house. Harvesting the oat, washing Billiard, feeding Frederica, and now making a straw bed...After all these works, Alice planned to take a bath at the small river.

"Bill! No! Stahp!" Alice snapped, trying to slap away her cow. "No! Don't eat the straw! Get back to—Argh, damn cow." She huffed and went to drag the reluctant Billiard into the stable again.

Patting the bushels of straw, making sure they're dried up, Alice smirked and began to fill up the net with the straw. This had to be done dilligently and had to have the same pattern, or the straws will poke your back. Some people had different patterns to fill up the straw; Alice set the straws in the net creating the 'X' pattern to keep the bed comfortable for a long time before having to refill it again.

Setting it down across her bed (silently so Ace won't wake up), Alice set down the new bed, and covered it with clean sheet. She smiled at her work and then, noticed something.

The plate beside Ace was already empty.

"Guess you're not allergic to my cooking, then, huh?" she commented with a laugh and exited her room.

If she'd turn to look back, she'd seen Ace's ear had grown red.

~.X.~

Alice finished taking a bath, and then forcefully woke Ace up.

"Time bomb activated!"

Ace twitched. "Huh...?"

"5..."

"W-Wait up—"

"4...3..."

"What the he—"

"...2...1—"

BOOM

"Waaaugh!" Ace jumped off the bed and knocked his head to the wall. "Oooff! What the hell was that!?"

He saw Alice was laughing her butt off next to the bed. "Hehehe! That's a Time-bomb alarm, my friend Gowland made it. Effective, huh?"

"Whaddaya want from me, VIP?" Ace twitched impatiently.

"Well, take a bath, brat. Go to the river." Alice threw a clean, dry tower, same color as the one she's currently using to dry her hair. "I'll cook up dinner."

Ace stared at her as if she was asking a great quest, and then scoffed, walking past her.

"Whatever."

Alice shrugged and pulled an apron she always hung on the wall. Putting it on, she went to backyard, to her garden. Harvesting fresh tomatoes, long beans, salad and onions, she washed them, and then opened the cooler box to take out fresh milk. Alice had always cook everything manually (she literally lived like a woman from the 18th century).

And then, she was so busy she forgot something.

Something very...very important.

Alice realized this and dropped her pan. She then frantically ran out of her house.

"Shit, I forgot he's directionally challenged!"

~.X.~

Ace twitched as he stopped in the middle of the woods. He squeezed his towel, shivering, with a vein on his head.

"That foolish old hag..." he smiled dangerously, and then looked up to yell;

"WHERE AM I!?"

The birds frantically fled away from the trees at his scream. Ace sighed and went to sit down by a tree, glaring at the ground.

"That stupid VIP...she knew this'd happen." He muttered angrily. "Huh, she did this on purpose...so I'll die and starve. And she'll said to the media that I ran away, and it wasn't her fault." The brunet put his forehead on his knees. "Damn dumb bitch."

He scoffed and leaned his back on the tree's bark. "Well, fine. She'll never pay off that loadshit loan. That'll teach her."

Ace grumbled and turned. "Urrgh...but I'm getting hungry. I hope she goes out to find me soon..."

The brunet pouted and scowled, crossing his arms. "Hmph...she only does this so she can pay her loan..."

"But that grilled cheese sandwich was delicious..." he sulked.

"...Why does no one accept me without ulterior motives?" Ace scowled again, angry. "The Academy only wants my talent and then dump me on this old hag. Now this old hag wants to play nice with me just so she can pay her loan...Phft, I'll never help her!" he stubbornly scoffed.

And his stomach growled again. "Aaargh...but I'm so hungry...and that straw bed felt so good...I guess 18th century''s kind of cool..."

"She's not being earnest though."

"But I'm hungry."

"Damn it, Ace." He facepalmed and let his hand stuck on his eyes, hiding them, even though no one would see him.

Crying.

Why did no one want him?

His parents left him.

The academy dumped him.

Alice Liddell...once she fulfilled her contract...would she leave him too?

"VIP...is she going to come or not!?" he impatiently stood up and stomped, as he began to yell; "OIII! VIP! I'M HEEERE!"

"I know, dumbass." Ace almost jumped and then turned to see the older girl was sitting by the same tree he was leaning on just then. She waved her hand, grinning.

Ace twitched. "What the fu—How long...?"

Alice laughed and stood up. "Well, I've been here since...WHERE AM I!?"she screamed, mimicking Ace a while ago, and woke up birds in the trees again.

A vein popped. "Ha." Ace smiled dangerously. "I'm so leaving. You're never paying off your damn debt, VIP."

"Eeeeh! B-But I was just playing around a bit—"

"Like a give a damn—" Ace haughtily stomped away, and then stumbled.

BAM

"...Hungry."

"Waaugh! Don't die on me, brat!"

~.X.~

Ace chowed down the fresh stew and munched the sweet tomato, dipping them with vinegar. He was so hungry he'd forgotten about his pride. After gulping the cold water, he sighed in relief, and then stared at the teen across his seat with an angry look.

"You saw it, didn't you?"

Alice blinked. "Saw what?"

"Me, in the forest—uhh..." Ace twitched, unsure if Alice knew he had cried or not. "You know...Did you see everything after I screamed?"

Saw him crying, perhaps?

Alice hummed with a confused frown, trying to remember. "Weeell...I was on a tree, so I didn't really see. I could only hear you rambling stuff, though."she snickered. "My cooking tastes good, eh? Now will you call me 'mom', brat?"

"No way, VIP." Ace deadpanned.

"Eeeh...laaame!" Alice sighed playfully.

"I'll never call you my mom. And you have no choice but to keep me. Ha." Ace haughtily stood from his chair and went to the bedroom. "I'm hitting the sack. Don't bother me again, VIP!"

He slammed the door shut. Alice smiled gently and cleaned up the dishes.

"Next time you should help me with the dishes, brat." Alice said loudly.

"Ha, nice joke, VIP." Ace replied loudly. "Now shut it. I can't sleep." He huffed and dropped himself on the old bed, and then, curiously stared at the new built straw bed.

He glanced to the door, and then to the new bed. Tapping his foot a little, and listened to the voices Alice made while washing dishes, Ace then rose up and moved to the new bed. He dropped his face onto the bed, and inhaled.

It smelled like sun and grass. Very nice and warm.

He turned and bit his lower lip, scowling.

"I'll never call her 'mother'...never..." Ace thought to himself, glaring at the ceilings with his ruby eyes. "So that she wouldn't be able to leave me...because she would never repay her debts."

His eyes then turned sad. His vision was blurred by tears.

"Maybe...it's better like this. Eventhough she only accepted me to pay her debts...At least..."

"At least I have a place to stay."

~.X.~

Alice sighed contently as she entered the bedroom and smiled, seeing Ace comfortable on the new straw bed. She approached him and was surprised to see his face damp.

She sighed.

"You don't always have to hide your tears..." Alice mumbled, and gently sat down next to him. "Sorry I lied about not seeing you in the forest. I know it's embarrassing to cry and be seen by strangers."

She brushed Ace's bang, and then, gently kissed his forehead.

"But we're not strangers. We're family. It's okay to show your feelings." She said, and rose up to head towards her old bed. She blew the candle, and pulled her blanket.

Ace slowly opened his eyes and glanced to the heavily-sleeping farmer.

"Family..." he muttered, a small smile grew on his face.

~.X.~

"Ohohohoho!" Alice laughed happily, sitting on a throne, surrounded by fat cows and ripe fruits. "I'm rich! I should buy America! Mwahahaaha!"

Gray came to worship her. "O, Your Majesty...Please forgive me..."

"I ain't lettin' you off fer free!" Alice stubbornly yelled.

"B-But we're friends back in middle school!" Gray stuttered out beggingly.

"No way, pal!" Alice haughtily scoffed crossing her arms. "You'll be a farmer, just like the others! Now go!" she shooed him.

Gray stood up and glared at her. "Fine, if you're this conceited...then I'll kill you and myself!"

Alice gaped. "Wait—WHAT!?"

Gray opened his coat and revealed a bomb. "Time bomb activated!"

"EEEHH!?" Alice shrieked and inched away in her throne.

"5..."

"Wait, wait—"

"4..."

"3..."

"2..."

"Hooold iiiit—"

"...1."

BOOOOMMM!

"Waaaugh!" Alice screeched and knocked her head to the shelf above her bed.

"Great recovery!" Ace laughed his butt off and dropped the alarm on the nightstand. "Come on, VIP! Don't be a lazy fat cow now...Work, work, work!"

Alice twitched and glared at him. "...What!?"

"I'm hungry! Breakfast, GOSH, VIP!" Ace sighed dramatically. He crossed his arms bossily. "Aren't farmers supposed to wake up the earliest than anyone else?"

"Ugh, fine." Alice huffed and jumped off her bed. "I'll cook the breakfast...You siddown and—"

"I'll make the soils." Alice froze at what Ace said. The brunet boy was heading out, holding her father's hoe. He turned at her with a bored look. "Then you can plant new crops, right? What are you planting?"

"Corns..." Alice was too surprised to comprehend.

"Sounds good." Ace licked his lips, and opened the door.

"H-Hey, you don't need to!" Alice began to say, but Ace held a hand up.

"Don't get me wrong, VIP. I'm only doing this so you keep to cook good food for me. If you're too tired, you'll ruin the food, just like the stew last night—you forgot to add salt."

Alice's eyes widened in surprise. Ace scoffed and exited the house, not before he uttered;

"Though I was too hungry so I ate them all."

The dark blonde smiled at his last nonchalant comment and watched the brunet exited her house. She shrugged and put on her apron, and lifted her sleeves.

"That naughty brat...Fine! I'll make the most delicious breakfast, you won't have a choice but say it's delicious!" she sworn to herself with a challenging smile.

Ace chuckled as he heard this and walked to the field.

"Family, huh. We'll see about that."

* * *

**Augh sorry I was so late. I have five days off. But it's a mandatory to update TMR on Sat, so no extra update! Instead, I wrote this a bit longer! And till next Saturday, amigos!**

**VAMOS CANTAR!**


End file.
